


【Buddie】we do love you

by D_A_Y



Series: unfinished and working on [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_A_Y/pseuds/D_A_Y
Summary: "Love me anyway.""We do love you, both of you. Is all this not enough?"or : a brief re-write of the dinner talking.  There is no Daniel and their parents are just busy and as confused as their children.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley's Parents & Maddie Buckley
Series: unfinished and working on [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177553
Kudos: 5





	【Buddie】we do love you

**Author's Note:**

> No Daniel. There is never a Daniel Buckley. I know this is a huge divergence but I have to do this. I follow what Maddie says "They are good people but they are not good parents." So Buck's parents are neither aggressive nor indifferent. They are just as confused as their children are. I hate to admit this but Buck's parents kinda remind me of mine. Not that they are anything bad but my friends constantly tell me that what I am in is far away from a healthy parent-child relationship (I ask them to stop talking nonsense every time but their words just somehow brand in my mind.) "what do you want us to do" did trigger my feelings so I decided to make a brief re-write of the dinner talk to show another possible relationship between parents and children which is TOTALLY OKAY though not perfect. ALSO: BUCK AND MADDIE HAVE NOTHING TO BE BLAMED FOR. I am the disappointing one.

Summary:  
"Love me anyway."  
"We do love you, both of you. Is all this not enough?"

or : a brief re-write of the dinner talking. There is no Daniel and their parents are just busy and as confused as their children.  
Notes:  
No Daniel. There is never a Daniel Buckley. I know this is a huge divergence but I have to do this. I follow what Maddie says "They are good people but they are not good parents." So Buck's parents are neither aggressive nor indifferent. They are just as confused as their children are. I hate to admit this but Buck's parents kinda remind me of mine. Not that they are anything bad but my friends constantly tell me that what I am in is far away from a healthy parent-child relationship (I ask them to stop talking nonsense every time but their words just somehow brand in my mind.) "what do you want us to do" did trigger my feelings so I decided to make a brief re-write of the dinner talk to show another possible relationship between parents and children which is TOTALLY OKAY though not perfect. ALSO: BUCK AND MADDIE HAVE NOTHING TO BE BLAMED FOR. I am the disappointing one. 

"What do you want us to do?"

"Love me anyway." Buck tries to keep his voice steady, but even he can tell he does not do a good job. He is already regretting his previous words. They love him. They love him as every parent does. What the hell was he thinking? Oh, right, he was not thinking. Or maybe just a tiny little part of him still holds the hope that there is a tiny little possibility for his parents to understand him. 

"We do love you, both of you." His mother casts a helpless glance at Maddie before looking back at him, tears glistening in her eyes. "Is all this not enough?"

"Mom-" Maddie tries to say something.

"We know that we are not flawless, but neither are you." His mother continues. Now they are back on this topic again. Buck curses internally for him bringing it up in the first place. This is a curse, he knows it, the Buckley-family-issue curse. Every time, every single time, they have to end up on this topic. He knows what she is going to say. All those difficulties that they went through as the Buckely family and how hard they tried to raise them. 

"Things were not easy for us. Maddie, you know this." His mother is now looking at Maddie with those pleading eyes. Hell, he knows them as well. He heard all those we-are-busy-money-are-tight things for like a million times. "When we had Buck, your dad had just started his company and my shift at the hospital never ended before midnight." It is actually strange that he never talks back when his mother starts talking about the past. He doesn't understand why, maybe there is some lingering guilt, but both he and Maddie just listen and listen, waiting for her to finish.

"We did everything we could." She reaches for the wine in front of her and takes a sip. "Everything. Do you know how hard it was?" Yeah, he thinks he knows. "We had to ask literally every relative and friend to take turns hosting you." He knows better than anyone since Maddie at that time was already in a boarding school. He was the one who stays with random acquaintances every week. "Even your teachers at school had to help look after you sometimes." And they took me to school after letting me stay for the night. "Things got better when Maddie got married and you entered high school. We didn't even know how we managed through it." 

It is not like Buck is some ungrateful, hard-to-please, and disobliging kid. Hell, he is really grateful. They offer him everything he needs, from the daily necessity to the newly-released video game and some celebrity endorsements that are all the rage. They respect his decisions, Maddie's as well. They didn't say anything more than "You are an adult and we believe you have the right mind to make decisions" when Maddie quitted medical school and started nurse training. They just nodded and offered enough money when Buck dropped out of university to continue his life in South America (he went there during the gap year), as long as "this is the decision you won't regret in the future." 

"We did everything we could. I don't know what you want from us. What else can we do?" His mother chokes on the last sentence. His father reaches out and takes her hand, then turns to look at Buck.


End file.
